Ghost Town
by Angel Dove1
Summary: When one of Clow Reed's magical traps goes haywire, Touya and Yukito get involved and are launched to an unknown, abandoned town. Will the two be able to get back to Japan before anything happens to them? Yaoi M/M
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone. I know it's been a long time since I wrote anything. And since this is my first Cardcaptor Sakura story I hope everyone likes it. It's really different from my normal stories. And much shorter I might add. Plus I don't know how often I'll upload with new chapters. I estimate six chapters, and I have two written already, but I don't know when I'll be inspired to write chapter three. It's just something that I was thinking about, and I realized I never wrote anything with Yukito and Toya. I'll have the second chapter uploaded tomorrow when I have it finally fixed. Hopefully chapter three would be uploaded sometime next week. Of course everyone knows I don't own any of these characters no matter how much I want to LOL. So let's get started with the first chapter

--

Chapter One

Time always seemed to stop when magic was involved. It was Toya's most hateful time. He knew his sister was involved in the strange occurrences that plagued their city, but he didn't want to let her know. At first it bothered him knowing that his sister was in some sort of trouble, but after awhile he realized his little sister was protected by people that cared about her just as much as he did. He sighed as he stared out at the black night. The wind was blowing stronger than normal, and he could sense magic in the air. Something felt different. The magic didn't feel complete as if the user was losing control. Toya moved away from the living room window and into the kitchen where his father was cooking dinner. "Dad, I'm going to see if Sakura is on her way. The wind is getting stronger."

Fujitaka smiled and nodded his head. He knew that Toya would always protect his sister even though he teased her constantly. He turned the oven down lower to cook dinner slower. He had a feeling that it was going to be longer than a simple walk down the street. Sitting at the table, he smiled at the picture of his wife. "They are growing up so fast."

Toya grabbed Sakura's jacket on the way out of the door. The cold air was enough to make him shiver so he assumed Sakura would be cold. He closed his eyes for a second as he walked through the gate of their house. He could feel that the disturbance wasn't too far off, but it was getting stronger. He silently prayed that he wouldn't be too late. Toya took off running down the street instead of riding his bike. If something happened to Sakura, he wouldn't be able to carry her and wheel the bike back home at the same time.

Stopping for a second at Yukito's house, he noticed that his friend's subtly energy wasn't there. He knew that Yukito was getting oddly weaker, but he would still sense him. Watching as the leaves twirled around him, Toya glanced to the sky. He gasped as he saw the circling clouds. A tornado was coming. Running faster down the street towards his sister's magical energy, he looked back every now and then to keep an eye on the cloud.

Moving quickly towards the park, Toya noticed that Sakura's energy was being covered up. He couldn't sense her anymore. "Sakura!" he shouted, taking another look back. The tornado had formed and was heading straight for them. "Sakura!" he shouted again just as he noticed a swift glimpse of white hair. He moved around a tree to see his friend standing by it. "Yuki, where's Sakura? We have to go. The tornado is coming."

Yukito looked back at Toya and saw the tornado coming. "Can you sense her nearby?"

Realizing that Yukito must have had another black out, he grabbed his arm and walked into the park. "She has to be around here somewhere." The winds were starting to get stronger, making it difficult for them to talk. Yukito was barely holding up. He was extremely tired and growing weaker by the second.

"Toya, wait," Yukito said, grabbing onto a nearby tree. Something was nagging him in the back of his head. It wanted him to stop and move Toya in a different direction. Maybe it was better for them to go back the other way. Toya watched Yukito very closely before walking back to him.

"He doesn't want me to see what she's doing, does he?"

"What are you talking about." Yukito felt confused. That wasn't the first time Toya said something like that. The seriousness in his eyes told Yukito not to question anymore. "Something is telling me that we should go a different direction," he whispered.

The expression on Toya's face suddenly changed, and he smiled. "You're right. I could barely sense her so she could be in another part of the park."

Suddenly the winds became stronger. He grabbed onto a tree. The tornado was there. He ran out of time. Praying that Sakura was okay, he had to focus on helping Yukito and himself. He knew that Sakura had her own guardians that would get her far away from here. The winds became more fierce, and he found himself having trouble holding on. "Toya, we have to get out of here," Yukito shouted over the loud noise.

Attempting to regain his balance, Toya moved from tree to tree in the opposite direction of the tornado. He grabbed a hold of Yukito's hand just to make sure that they were together since it was getting harder to keep hooking back. The two were just about in the clearing when a branch came out of nowhere and knocked them off their feet. Toya's head collided with the root of a tree as Yukito fell on top of him. "Are you alright?" he asked quickly getting off Toya.

"I'm fine," Toya answered, rubbing his head. Just as he reached for Yukito's hand, he felt the ground leaving his feet. He gasped, realizing that the tornado was too close, and they couldn't fight it any longer. Wrapping his arms around Yukito, bracing for anything, he couldn't find any words to say. He closed his eyes as the two floated up into the air.

Yue quickly took over, attempting to save them. He knew that it was a bad idea, but Yukito wanted to do something to save them. Even with his wings and the little bit of magic he had left, Yue could do little to help them. His wings vanished, and he couldn't hold on any longer. He vanished back into Yukito's form as the two were swept up into the tornado. Thinking it was the end for them, Yukito held tightly onto Toya. He was going to spend the last moments of his life with the one he loved.

--

I hope you like it so far. Thanks for reading please review

Angel Dove


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again. I'm sorry I did notice I spelled Touya's name wrong. I fixed it in this chapter. Sorry again. I'm happy I was able to get this chapter up so quickly. I had a slight difficult time putting an end to this so it has a slight cliffhanger, but I'll have another chapter up hopefully soon so not to worry. Thank you all for sticking with me even though this isn't like my other stories.

--

Chapter Two

Touya was the first to awaken. He sat up and rubbed his back feeling the stones falling off the back of his shirt. His back felt like a million pins were pushed in the back of it and then suddenly removed. A groan slipped from his lips as he finally looked around. The building that they were in looked abandoned. The walls were cracked and dirt lined every inch of the place. Scattered shards of once furniture lied about, blocking some of the windows and one of the exits. Pulling his legs back so he could sit more comfortably, he leaned over to see if Yukito had any injuries. Red marks marred his pale skin. Tearing off a piece of his shirt with his teeth, he began to wipe some of the blood spots from his body. Yukito didn't moved which worried Touya, but he could still see his chest rising and falling.

Touya pushed himself up off the floor and staggered over to the window. Outside didn't look much different from the inside. In fact, he didn't recognize anything around him. The roads were deserted and debris was everywhere. Abandoned cars occupied the street, and he could feel a slight breeze flowing from the outside. He had no idea how they got here or even how far away from Japan he was. He pushed himself up on the windowsill and looked up and down the street some more. The other buildings were in bad shape. Some were barely standing him. He didn't feel too comfortable remaining in this building. He needed to get Yukito at least out into the street or into an large opening where nothing could fall on them before he was conscious again.

Slipping back inside and walking over to Yukito, he knelt down beside his friend just in time for him to slow open his eyes. "Touya," he whispered.

"Are you okay?"

Yukito moved his arms to slowly sit up with Touya's help. "Just a little sore. Where are we?"

"I don't know. The place looks abandoned like a ghost town. We need to move. The place doesn't look too strong and the other buildings around are nothing but a crumbled mess."

Yukito nodded as he rose and started to walk towards the only exit in the room. Stepping over a few pieces of wood, the next room was in worse shape. A large hole separated them from the front door, but another door leading to a different room remained unblocked. Touya started to walk towards the next room, but realized that Yukito wasn't behind him. "Yuki?" He turned around and watched as his friend crept up to the hole in the floor. He crouched down and looked into the hole. At the bottom were spikes and skeleton bones. He trembled and backed away from the hole. Jumping when he suddenly ran into something, he barely noticed Touya wrapping his arms around him. "Yuki, calm down."

"There's bones in that pit. This place looks like a giant graveyard." Yukito moved closer to Touya shuddering from the uneasy feeling he was having. "Something doesn't feel right."

"I agree. Spirits are around here. Some feel angry but most are sad. Let's keep going. We have to find someway to get back home." Walking into the next room, Touya stopped suddenly as Yukito walked right into him. He looked around and gasped. Lying scattered everywhere were skeletons. Some were chained to the walls and others were chained to various devices. Yukito turned away unable to stomach it anymore. What made it worse was the horrific smell that plagued the room. It smelled worse than a room of rotten flesh.

"It smells as if they were just tortured, but there's nothing but bones. I don't understand."

"Touya, please!" Yukito couldn't hold his stomach anymore. He vomited in the corner of the room. Touya placed his hands on Yukito and rubbed his back.

"We need to get out of this room. Can you move?"

Yukito nodded and walked with Touya through the exit of the building. Once outside, Yukito began to breath much easier. His body stopped trembling, and he calmed down. Touya glanced over at him every couple seconds to make sure that he was moved better. Slowly Yukito began to return to normal. He wasn't all smiles, but he was more relaxed. Yukito stopped for a second and leaned down to check the ground. He moved some of the dirt and saw a phrase. "Where there is darkness light could never reside." Yukito looked back at Touya. "What do you suppose that means?"

"Could explain why there isn't any sun shining. The moon is extremely bright though. So bright that I thought it was the sun at first. Let's keep going this way. I see another complete building. There might be a phone or something there."

Yukito stood up and walked with Touya about a half a mile down the street. The light was starting to dim which worried Touya. He didn't know if it meant that it was finally turning night, or it meant that the further they got away the less light there was. A giant gapping hole separated them from the other building. This building looked like an old hotel. It was five stories high and looked in awfully good condition compared to all the rest of the buildings in the town. He glanced around trying to find another way that wouldn't require them travel far out of their way just to get there. He pointed to the edge of the whole. "Think you can edge along the corner with me to get to that hotel, or do you want to walk all the way around?"

"I can make it. It might take too long to walk all the way around, and judging by how quickly the light is vanishing, we might not have much time until it was completely dark. I don't want to be out in the open when that happens."

"Me either." Touya moved gently around the hole, pressing his body against the rumble that was a foot away from the edge of the hole. Slowly, step after step, Touya managed to make it to the other side. He waited patiently for Yukito to finish his crawl around the hole. Glancing inside, he realized that he couldn't see the bottom. He wondered what could make a hole that deep and large.

Cracking rubble attracted his attention before he heard Yukito yell. "Yuki!" he screamed, trying to reach for his falling friend, but Yukito feel to the bottom before he could even get close to him. Leaning over the edge, Touya continued to call his name. He couldn't see Yukito, but he refused to believe that his friend was gone. He was determined to find a way to get down there and help him out. Turning and running for the building, he started looking for something that he could use as a rope or something that he could use to cling to the stone walls to help him climb down.

--

That's another chapter. I hope this is enjoyable for people. Thank you for reading please review

Angel Dove


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for your reviews. The story is actually coming faster than normal so it'll end faster. I want to apologize for making a short story but again like I said it was inspired by a picture. Well this chapter was, and I just had to set it up first. Once I get a really good story I'll make another one for Cardcaptor Sakura. I hope people are enjoying this. Anyway onward to this next chapter.

--

Chapter Three

Yue quickly took over but not before Yukito's leg scrapped a rock, causing an extremely deep wound. He winced and flapped his wings rapidly to stop his fall to the ground. He stopped and floated just a few feet from the bottom of the hole. His eyes glowed as he glanced down in the darkness. He could see what normal humans could not in the dead of the night. Skeleton bones covered the whole floor. He glanced up, seeing Touya straining to see Yukito. Once Touya disappeared, Yue began to fly back up to the top. Being careful not to be scene by Touya, he landed hard on the ground. The wound on his leg not being able to hold his weight. He quickly changed back to Yukito, sensing Touya coming back his way. "I'm sorry, Yukito, you're going to have to deal with the pain. I'm too weak to help you much longer," Yue whispered.

Yukito glanced around confused, wondering how he could have possibly gotten out of the hole. He winced as he glanced down at his leg. The pants were soaked with his blood. He must have fell down the hole in order to get a wound like that, but he didn't remember ever climbing back out of it. Black outs again. He glanced around, searching for his friend, but stopped when he saw Touya running back over to him. "Yuki!" he shouted, skidding to a halt and dropping a terribly thin rope that he managed to find. "How did you get out of there?"

Yukito placed his hand down on his leg to avoid eye contact with Touya for a second. "I don't know," he thought, but didn't want to tell that to Touya. He didn't want the other man to worry. "I managed to climb back out."

The story and smile on Yukito's face didn't fool Touya. If he climbed out, he would have cuts on his hands, and his clothes would have more dirt than they did. Not to mention the wound on his leg that made it look next to impossible to climb on. Touya knelt down and moved the torn clothing to look at the cut. "Think you can make it over to that building? We need to get you someplace so I can get a better look at that wound."

"It'll be okay. Let's just get in there and rest."

Touya shook his head as he helped Yukito up. "I'm going to get that cut cleaned. You could have gotten something in that wound by now. This place is dirty and that wound would get infected before long." Yukito nodded his head in agreement, choosing not to fight Touya anymore than he had been. The two walked quietly into the building. The building was in slight better shape than everywhere else. In the far corner was a small bit of artificial light coming from another room. There was no furniture in the first room nor anything they could use to wash the wound out.

They continued to walk until they entered into the only lit room. "We're not going to stop long. Just long enough to get that cut washed out. This place may not be safe. Who knows if someone set this place up as a trap. I don't want to chance it." Glancing around, he couldn't find any sink or anything that could be used as water. Sighing, he pushed Yukito gently down into the only chair that looked strong enough to hold weight.

"Wait. What are you doing?" Yukito asked, becoming more concerned.

"We need to get the dirt out of that wound. There's no other way with no water nearby or even alcohol. This is going to be a bit embarrassing for you so please bare with it."

"What?" Yukito stared up at Touya as he knelt down in front of him. His breathing hitched, feeling Touya's body heat from him being so close to Yukito.

Easing Yukito's pants down while lifting him up slightly, he looked at the wound that his fall caused. Touya's gentle fingers brushed over it, leaving a trail of tickling sensations in its path. A small amount of blood was still dripping down his leg. A blush formed across Yukito's cheeks as he got closer to his leg. He leaned down, lifting his leg with one hand, and licked the cut, being mindful of the slight pain he would have been causing his friend. Yukito covered a small moan with a cough, trying everything to pretend like he wasn't doing anything out of the normal or doing anything that would cause him pleasure. He had no idea what this sensation was, but he didn't want to scare Touya away.

Being in a rundown building and far from any form of a hospital, there was only one way to get the infection out. A small part of Yukito wanted him to stop. He didn't want him to suffer from anything because he chose to clean his wound with the only form of liquid they had. His other hand slid up Yukito's thigh. The bottom of his shirt tickled as he moved his hand further up. Yukito knew that it was only a form of trying to calm Yukito's tense body, but it only causing him to tense more. He closed his eyes as his body twitched and slammed into the back of the chair. Touya backed off for a few seconds, thinking that he hurt Yukito somehow.

Biting down on his lower, Yukito quieted the moan that wanted to escape from his lips. As his tongue flickered across the wound more gently now, Yukito's fingers spread as far as they could before curling around the rim of the cold steel legs of the chair. "Let yourself feel it," Touya's voice softly whispered, but Yukito knew it was an illusion. He couldn't have said that. It would be so unlike Touya. Lowering Yukito's leg, he spread his legs and started to wrap a piece of his shirt around the still bleeding wound. Yukito's body wanted nothing more but to let him finish what he started. Slowly standing up, Touya's warm touch was removed from his shivering body. Yukito opened his eyes quickly, trying to figure out what he was doing. He helped Yukito stand and pulled his pants up. Yukito turned his gazed away from him and started to tuck his button down shirt back in. He couldn't believe the feelings he was having and wanted nothing more but to hide them before Touya so he couldn't figure out what was going on in his head. He knew that something as wonderful as having him caressing his skin would have never been possible for him. To Touya, Yukito was just a friend.

Howling attracted both of them, knocking Yukito out of his thoughts. Backing up away from all doors and windows and into the center of the room, the two watched every angle. Suddenly several wolves came out of nowhere and lunged themselves at the two. They managed to dodge the attacks for a while until a wolf jumped and slammed into Touya, knocking him down on his back. The wolf had him pinned.

--

YAY another chapter done. I'll have the other chapter up as fast as I can get not too many chapters left. Thank you all for reading please review.

Angel Dove


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again. I hope I'm making this at least a bit interesting. I apologize this is going to be a smaller chapter than the other ones. Thank you again for reading this story and sticking with me. Only one more chapter maybe a second one before the end. I might add a nice little scene between Yukito and Touya but I'm not sure yet. We'll see how this goes. That's enough ranting for me LOL Onward!

--

Chapter Four

Yukito grabbed the chair he was sitting on only a few seconds ago and slammed it into the wolf that was biting Touya's arm. "Are you okay?" he asked, helping him up. Placing the chair in front of him like a shield, Yukito began to slowly back out of the room with Touya right behind him.

"I'll be okay," Touya answered, putting pressure on his bleeding arm. Yukito hit another wolf with the chair as Touya reached for the door. "Hurry," he said, slamming the door shut right before any of the wolves could get through. Yukito propped the chair underneath the knob and jammed it so that the wolves wouldn't be able to push it open.

Leaning against the wall, Touya started to feel lightheaded. "Yuki, you have to get out of here."

"I will not leave you. Don't ever say something like that again." Yukito grabbed Touya's arm and ripped his sleeve so he could tie it around the wound. "First we get out of here. and then I'll take a look at that wound. Are you sure you're okay?"

Touya nodded and pushed himself off the wall just as a wolf slammed into the door. "That won't hold much longer. We have to hurry." The two ran out of the building as fast as the could. Yukito limped every some many steps, but he ignored the pain as much as he possible could. Right about now he had no time to waste. They ran back towards the large hole, going straight passed it and down the street. Off in the distance was another building, but this one didn't have any form of light on. The night continued to get darker as the moon began to hide behind invisible clouds. They knew that they didn't have much time left before the moonlight was completely gone, but they moved quickly down the street anyway.

Jumping over various objects lying along the ground, Touya glanced back to make sure that Yukito was moving alright. Yukito pulled himself over another fallen tree and sighed deeply. "I don't think I can keep going. How can you keep going?"

Touya moved back towards Yukito and helped him over the tree. "Just a little further, Yuki. Can you bare with it?"

Suddenly the wolves came out of nowhere. "Run!" Touya picked up a branch and knocked one of the wolves out of the air. Yukito began to back up as his head started to spin. He closed his eyes and started to fall backwards when Yue switched with him. Holding his hand out to form diamond shards, he fired them killing two of the wolves coming right for Touya. Touya turned and stared wide eyed at Yue. He knew that Yukito had another person inside of him, but he didn't know that he was that magically enhanced. Yue's hand glowed blue as he lunged at Touya. Thinking that he was attacking him, Touya moved out of the way just in time for Yue to kill a wolf that was about to attack Touya.

"Get to that building. I'll hold them off." When Touya refused to move Yue turned and glared at him. "I'll be fine just go!" Allowing his bow to form, Yue launched several arrows, striking down the last remain wolves before floating towards where Touya stood.

"You're the other Yukito?"

Yue landed and walked into the building without another word. His breathing was becoming faster as the seconds past. "No time to explain," Yue whispered as he faded into the background. Yukito took his spot, looking up at Touya. "How?" he started to asked but stopped when he noticed a different expression on Touya's face. "Never mind." Yukito began to fall backwards until his back collided with the wall behind him.

"Yuki," Touya said, running over to his friend. Yukito's body started to fade. "Stay with me."

"I'm okay. Just a bit tired," Yukito whispered, slipping down until he was fully seated on the floor. "You think we can rest here for a bit?"

Noticing the lost, tired look in Yukito's eyes, he decided that he should take Yukito up on his offer and sat down next to him. "We should be safe here for awhile at least." Yukito leaned his head against Touya's shoulder not caring what it would look like or if Touya would mind.

Touya noticed how quickly Yukito fell asleep and let him rest against him. His body was still fading in and out which worried Touya, but he knew that if that other half recovered then Yukito should remain whole. He also began to think about what was going on. Perhaps the other Yukito was running out of energy and needed more in order to maintain their form. Maybe he wasn't getting enough energy from whatever source he was receiving it from. He stared out the doorway, thinking for a long time about his own spiritual powers. He could give it all to Yukito and was willing to in order to keep his friend here, but he didn't know how to convince Yukito to take his powers. He knew that he wouldn't be any use to Sakura afterwards, but he trusted the other Yukito to protect his little sister, knowing that he was connected to her somehow. Touya smiled as he glided his fingers through Yukito's hair. He could get used to Yukito leaning on him.

--

Again sorry that this chapter was shorter, but I got the finale coming up. If you wish for a little scene between Yukito and Touya at the end let me know and I'll add it. If not then I'll just end it there. If you don't care LOL I'll decide when I get there Thanks for reading please review

Angel Dove


	5. Chapter 5

Well this is the last chapter. I know that it's a bit short, but I just want to see if I could write something from a picture LOL. I'm going on a vacation for awhile so I wanted to make sure I finished this before I did. Thank you all for reading and stay with me. I know I haven't talked to much at the start of these chapters. I just been tired lately. But anyway let's get on to the final chapter.

Warning: In this chapter Touya gives his powers up at a different time than the anime. Sorry if it upsets anyone. Don't get me wrong I do love the time that Touya does give his powers up. It's my favorite episode, but I just wanted to change it a little.

--

Chapter Five

Touya ran his finger through Yukito's hair, behind his ear, and down around his neck. Yukito's hair felt so smooth. He was no longer fading so Touya assumed the other Yukito was gaining back some of his energy at least. Sighing deeply, he knew this wasn't the right time or place to do this, but he was worried that Yukito would fade away before they could find a way back home. Leaning down so that his lips were close to Yukito's ear, he whispered, "I wish to give you my powers. Please, I don't want Yukito to fade away."

Yue's magic swirled around Yukito as he stood up in front of Touya. "Now may not be the best time."

"If you had your complete powers would you be able to get us out of this town."

Yue glanced around the room before kneeling down in front of Touya. "I believe I can. I can sense Clow Reed's magic strongly here. This might be a place where a portal or something that would take us back resides. You are putting a lot of trust in me."

"I know, but that wound on your leg and mine on my arm won't be able to last much longer. We need to get to a hospital as quickly as possible." Touya leaned forward and stared Yue straight in the eyes. "As long as you promise not to let anything happen to my little sister or Yukito, I'll give you my powers without any doubt."

Yue smirked to himself. "I will never let anything happen to Sakura and doing that would require me taking care of myself. Don't worry. Plus Yukito's wound would be fine. I'm more worried about you, or I should say he is." Yue stood back up and looked down at Touya. "If you are ready, we can start."

Touya sat for a few seconds making his last decision. He knew that no matter what he was going to do everything he could to help Yukito. He just wanted to make sure that he could trust the other one. "What is your name anyway?"

Touya stood just as he answered, "Yue."

"Alright, Yue, I'm ready whenever you are."

Yue felt Yukito jerk inside of me. He knew that his other form wasn't going to like this, but Touya was right. He couldn't last much longer, and if he didn't figure out a way to get them back, it was going to be too late. He's been too far away from Sakura for too long. His energy was lessening by the second, and he knew that eventually he would fade away. Placing his hands on Touya's shoulders, he leaned in close to him as the circle formed at his feet. Wind sped around them as the energy left from Touya and swirled into Yue. Yue felt him weaken more and more, but he held onto him tighter. He wasn't going to let his savor fall.

The circle disappeared and Yue felt normal once again. Touya's consciousness slipped, and he collapsed in Yue's arms. Easing him down, Yue felt around the room. He could feel Clow Reed's subtle energy more, but he still couldn't pinpoint the exact location. His fingers glided along the wall furthest from the door. Wolves howled in the distance, and he knew that he didn't have much time left. Using his hand, he drew small symbols on the wall that looked like an incomplete magical circle. The symbol glowed and winds started to suck everything in.

Fighting the winds to get back to Touya, he picked the man up and held him close. He floated up in the air and let the winds take him through the portal. They landed in the exact location that he remembered when the tornado lifted them away. It was still night so he didn't think much time passed even though it felt like hours since they were last here. Looking around, he noticed that the wooded area wasn't damaged at all. He wondered if Sakura was able to stop the tornado in time. He could feel Clow Reed close, but he didn't want to leave Touya lying here just in case something was wrong. He didn't want to endanger Yukito's boyfriend.

He was just about to walk off to find Sakura when he heard her young voice shouting for him. "At least they are alright." He walked back over to Touya and leaned down checking his vital signs. His breathing was subtle, but otherwise fine. Smiling he leaned in close to Touya just as the man was waking. Letting Yukito take over, their lips meet.

Touya's first reaction was to pull away until he recognized the silvery gray hair. He sighed softly and wrapped his arms around Yukito's neck. "I'm sorry," Yukito said quickly, trying to pull away, but Touya wouldn't let him.

"I wanted to do that for a long time, Yuki," Touya whispered still feeling the effects of giving up his spiritual powers.

Yukito's eyes soften as he felt Sakura getting closer. "To be continued." He leaned up and smiled at Sakura just as she walked around the tree. She started to ask many questions and explained why she was out here, but Yukito managed to calm her down enough to let her go about on her own. He didn't want her to worry, but most of all he didn't want her to know what Touya did for him just yet. He wanted to ask Touya about it first before he talked to Sakura.

Touya eased himself up even though his body refused to stand. He noticed Sakura's worried eyes, but he smiled at her, trying to do everything he could to make her feel more comfortable Yukito was doing extremely well with talking to her so he didn't bother to add anything. He took another glance over at Yukito knowing that something was starting that he defiantly wanted to continue. Life was changing for the better.

--

Well I think I'll end it at that. I was going to have a little epilogue, but I don't think I have enough time. If I do. I'll have it up by no later than Friday. If not then this little story is done. Thank you for reading please review.

Angel Dove


End file.
